Devices and methods for delivering nebulized medicines are disclosed in International Application PCT/US13/39324, filed May 2, 2013, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The devices disclosed therein include a positionable elongated member and a delivery tube, e.g., a length of flexible plastic tubing, disposed within the elongated member. Nebulized medicine is delivered through the delivery tube, and thus it is important that the delivery tube remain free from kinks or other constrictions regardless of the position of the positionable elongated member.